leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Kanto Safari Zone
|translated_name=Safari Zone |location=North of Fuchsia City |mapdesc=An amusement park outside Fuchsia City where many rare Pokémon can be observed in the wild. Catch them in a popular game! |region=Kanto |map=Kanto Safari Zone Map.png |generation= , }} The Kanto Safari Zone (Japanese: サファリゾーン Safari Zone) is a special preserve in Kanto that s can enter to capture Pokémon. It is owned by Baoba. For 500, the player can play the Safari Game (Japanese: サファリゲーム Safari Game) and receive 30 s. s are limited to 500 /600 steps in the Safari Zone before the Game is over. A Safari Zone Exploration Campaign is also taking place, where the goal is for Trainers to find the Secret House (Japanese: トレジャーハウス Treasure House), located in the deepest area, Area 3. The prize for finding the house is . In the Safari Zone, when a wild Pokémon appears, Trainers cannot send out Pokémon to battle it. Instead, Trainers must face Pokémon only with simple tools, and catching a Pokémon becomes much more reliant on luck, as Pokémon are able to run away from the Trainer at any time. Trainers may throw Bait to make a Pokémon less likely to run, but this also makes it harder to catch. Conversely, throwing Rocks will make a Pokémon easier to catch but more likely to run. In Generation II, the Safari Zone has closed down while Baoba takes a vacation. In the contemporaneous Generation IV games, he has opened in Johto and Kanto's Pal Park is located here. In Pokémon: Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee!, it is replaced with the GO Park. Areas The Safari Zone is divided into four areas: * The Center Area: where the player enters the Safari Zone * Area 1: east from the Center Area * Area 2: north from the Center Area * Area 3: west from the Center Area In the Generation I games, "Center Area" is actually used to refer to both the entrance area that acts as a hub to all the other areas, and the area east from this hub. Safari Game As with other Safari Games, Pokémon are made easier or harder to capture by modifying the Pokémon's catch rate. Pokémon can be in any of three states—angry, eating or neutral—with the angry state making them more likely to run but the eating state making them less likely to. Generation I At the start of an encounter, two counters—an "angry counter" and an "eating counter"—are set to 0. Whenever Bait is thrown, the angry counter is reset while the eating counter increases by a random value between 1 and 5 (but to no more than 255). The opposite occurs if a Rock is thrown: the eating counter is reset and the angry counter increases on the same basis. The catch rate is doubled (to no more than 255) whenever a Rock is thrown, but halved (rounded down) whenever Bait is thrown. At the end of each turn, if either the angry or eating counter is nonzero, it is decreased by 1; if the angry counter is decreased to 0, the modified catch rate resets to the Pokémon's initial catch rate. A random value between 0 and 255 inclusive is generated, and if this is less than half of the Pokémon's Speed rounded down (if the Pokémon is eating), double the Speed (if the Pokémon is in a neutral state), or four times the Speed (if the Pokémon is angry), the Pokémon escapes. A Pokémon will also always escape if its Speed is 128 or more, even if it is eating. Generation III The Safari Game mechanics were overhauled to more closely resemble the one in the Hoenn Safari Zone. Like it, there is an additional "catch factor" that begins at 100/1275 of the Pokémon's catch rate (rounded down). Each species of Pokémon also has its own "escape rate", unlike in the Hoenn Safari Zone, which is never modified. Like Generation I, a Pokémon will be angry or eating whenever Bait or Rocks are thrown. If Bait is thrown, it will be "eating" for 2-6 turns, during which the catch factor is halved. If Rocks are thrown, it will be "angry" for 2-6 turns, during which the catch factor is doubled. Being "angry" or "eating" is mutually exclusive, though modifications to the catch factors will stack (reverting to its original value whenever the Pokémon is neither "angry" nor "eating"). Whenever a Safari Ball is thrown, the catch factor is converted back to a catch rate by multiplying by 1275/100 and rounding down. At the end of a turn, a random number from 0 to 99 is generated, and is compared to 5 times its "modified escape factor": 1275/100 of the escape rate (rounded down), which is doubled if the Pokémon is "angry" or quartered (rounded down) if the Pokémon is "eating". If the random value is less, the Pokémon escapes. Closing notices In Generation II, the sign outside the Safari Zone contains a notice about it being closed in that reads: In , the sign informs that since the Safari Zone is closed, the facility houses Pal Park instead. Items ×30}} )|R=yes|B=yes|Y=yes|FR=yes|LG=yes}} ) (hidden) * Area 1, southwest of the rest house, on the southern plateau|FR=yes|LG=yes|display=Leaf Stone ×2}} }} }} /Area 1 , west of the northern plateau|R=yes|B=yes|Y=yes|FR=yes|LG=yes}} /Area 1 , southwest of the rest house|R=yes|B=yes|Y=yes|FR=yes|LG=yes}} }} }} }} }} Pokémon Generation I Center Area (hub) Center Area (east) Area 2 Area 3 Generation III Center Area Area 1 Area 2 Area 3 Layout In the spin-off games In Pokémon Pinball In , the Safari Zone appears on the Red and Blue tables; catchable include , , , , , , , , and . In the anime In the main series This Safari Zone appears only once in the : in EP035, an episode which aired only in Japan. Thus, the Safari Zone has never appeared in the English dub, although it is mentioned in the preceding episodes The Flame Pokémon-Athon! and The Kangaskhan Kid. In the anime, the Safari Zone is run by a gun-toting warden, Kaiser. Like in the games, Trainers are restricted to only thirty s per challenge. It is explained that this is because of too many Trainers capturing all the rarest Pokémon too rapidly and due to searching for the extremely rare Pokémon, . captured thirty in his Safari challenge. Pokémon In Pokémon Origins The Kanto Safari Zone appeared briefly in File 4: Charizard, when was seen confronting in there. Initially, he had trouble choosing between throwing a rock or a bait, almost causing the Chansey to run away, but eventually, he managed to catch it and register it with his Pokédex. Pokémon In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga In the , visits the Safari Zone during Meanwhile... Vileplume!, Long Live the Nidoking! and A Hollow Victreebel. With the help of the two guide robots Pidgebot1 and Pidgebot2, Red goes through the jungle on a raft. He witnesses two fighting over a , and attempts to capture a Nidoking using a Poké Ball he had smuggles in. The targeted Nidoking deflects the Poké Ball, and it instead hits and successfully captures the Nidoqueen. This angers both Nidoking. One of them attacks Red, destroying both the raft and Pidgebot2 and damaging Pidgebot1's wing. Red tries to retaliate by throwing rocks, and though he puts its eye out, he only infuriates it further. Red then manages to flee with Pidgebot1's help. Later, Red is captured by a . He is not eaten, however, but and stored with several Pokémon that had also fallen prey. This is necessary for a ritual that will evolve several and . Red and Pidgebot hatch an escape plan, which involves using a Poké Flute to awaken the sleeping Pokémon and ruin the ritual to cause a commotion, then fleeing using a Poké Doll as cover. Red also uses Safari Balls to catch some Victreebel in the process. Unfortunately, the two run straight into the Nidoking from earlier on. Using a Victreebel, Red was also able to capture the Nidoking. Pokémon Red captures several Pokémon in the Safari Zone. Despite the fact that he was not supposed to bring any regular Poké Balls, Red managed to smuggle one in and catch a . The others were caught using the custom Safari Balls he was given. In the Pokémon Pocket Monsters manga and his Pokémon visit the Safari Zone in Rampage At The Safari Zone?!. It ends up being wrecked by 's destructive powers. Pokémon In the Pokémon Zensho manga The Safari Zone appeared in Fuchsia City. Pokémon Trivia '' as its background music]] * The background music is Evolution. * The Safari Zone is a location in Generation II, but is very minimally programmed into the game. It can only be accessed by changing the warp pointers when a room is entered; however, when it has been accessed, the area is unmistakably the entrance area, complete with music. It is apparently a leftover from the development builds of . ** However, in , the Safari Zone is replaced with Pal Park. * In , 's encounter rate at the Safari Zone is 10%, as opposed to the other Generation I-based games, where its encounter rate is only 1% or 4%, depending on the Area. As the Yellow Version is highly based on the anime, this can be taken as a reference to the anime episode EP035, where were seen in large numbers around the Safari Zone, as opposed to its rarity in . ** Another reference to the aforementioned episode in Yellow may be the fact that , which also appeared in EP035, is available in the Yellow Version, but not in the Red and Blue Versions. * In Generation I, a scientist in a house in the top-right corner of Area 2 states, "You can keep any item you find on the ground here. But, you'll run out of time if you try for all of them at once!". However, so long as the player can use as soon as they pick it up, it is actually possible to collect all possible items in the Safari Zone in one visit. * Although bait makes Pokémon harder to catch, an NPC in Area 4 says it makes them easier to catch. * In the Western Generation I games, though the player receives 30 Safari Balls, it is only possible to catch 25 Pokémon: 5 to fill the party and 20 to fill a Box. In the Japanese games, however, the Box capacity is 30 Pokémon. * In Pokémon Yellow, if the player tries to enter the Safari Zone with less than 500, they can enter the Safari Zone for all of their remaining money but they get a number of Safari Balls proportional to the amount paid. If they have no money, they can enter for free after multiple attempts to enter, but only receive a single Safari Ball. In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=狩獵地帶 野生原野區 野生原野區域 野生動物園 野生公園 |zh_cmn=狩獵地帶 / 狩猎地带 野生原野區 / 野生原野区 丛林村 草野區 野生動物園 神奇寶貝遊樂中心 神奇宝贝游戏城 |fi=Safarivyöhyke |fr_eu=Parc Safari |da=Safarizonen |de=Safarizone |it=Zona Safari |ko=사파리존 Safari Zone |no=Safarisonen |pl=Strefa Safari (EP033-EP034) |pt_br=Zona de Safári (manga) Safari Zone (The Official Pokémon Handbook) Zona Safári (The Official Pokémon Handbook) |es_eu=Zona Safari |sv=Safarizonen |th=ซาฟารีโซน Safari Zone |vi=Vùng Safari }} Category:Kanto locations Category:Red, Blue and Yellow locations Category:FireRed and LeafGreen locations Category:HeartGold and SoulSilver locations Category:Pokémon Pinball locations Category:Parks de:Safari-Zone (Kanto) fr:Parc Safari (Kanto) it:Zona Safari (Kanto) ja:サファリゾーン (カントー地方) zh:狩猎地带（关都）